Kratos' Past
by Kaimara
Summary: Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Kratos find an injured girl, Katsumi, just after leaving The Village of Oracles, Iselia. Who is she and why does Kratos feel like he knows her?
1. Prologue

Kratos' Past

Summary: Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Kratos find an injured girl, Katsumi, just after leaving The Village of Oracles, Iselia. Who is she and why does Kratos feel like he knows her?

_A/N Ok, I only own Katsumi_ _and her little brother, Kenji. Tales of Symphonia belongs to whoever made it. _

_Now, on with the Story,_

Prologue 

"C'mon, Kenji! If we wanna get to Triet, we gotta get moving!" Katsumi called to her little brother, Kenji as they walked along the pathway.

Katsumi was a tall girl of about twelve and was the eldest child of her family. Her hair was a dirt red colour and it was never tied up, it was always kept down to about shoulder height. Her eyes were blue and had a keen sense of determination to them. Katsumi always seemed to have a smile on her face and tried to remain optimistic, even when Desians attacked her Village.

"I'm coming!" Kenji huffed, "It's not my fault you walk so fast!"

Although Kenji and Katsumi were supposedly related, they did not look alike at all. Kenji had jet-black hair that was short and spiked up. His eyes were a brown colour and they always seemed to be alive and full of emotion, being only ten, Kenji was naïve and always happy.

"Aw, quit your complaining," Katsumi stated, "The sooner we get there, the better! And besides –"

Suddenly, Three Desians and one huge Desian with a large heavy mace appeared from the surrounding trees.

"We're looking for the Chosen," One of them sneered, "Where is she?"

"We won't tell you nothin'!" Kenji drew his sword in an attempt to be brave.

Katsumi turned to her little brother, shaking her head slowly, "Kenji, run. I'll take care of these guys." She turned to the Desians; "We have no knowledge of where the Chosen is. Let us go free!"

"No, we won't let you and your brother go anywhere," The Desian stated, "Men, get them!"

The Desians charged at Katsumi and her little brother. One raised his sword high and was about to strike Kenji. A clang of metal was heard Kenji brought his sword up to block the Desian's assault.

Katsumi was fighting off two Desians unaware of where the Desian with the Mace was, until he struck her right arm with the heavy mace. As a result, the bones in her right arm were shattered.

Katsumi went flying and landed a few feet from where she was stuck. "Damn…" She looked at Kenji, her expression became fearful, "Kenji…" She switched her long sword to her left hand and slowly rose to her feet, "I'm coming, little brother."

Katsumi ran to assist her little brother, but she was too late, Kenji was knocked out and they were carrying him away.

Katsumi charged at the Desians, ready to strike them down, but the one with the Mace stayed behind. "Finish the girl off," He was instructed.

Katsumi skidded to a stop and held her right arm with her sword in hand, her arm was bleeding freely, and was throbbing with pain.

The Desian swung his mace, Katsumi only had a couple of seconds to dodge, and the mace barely missed her. The Desian swung his heavy mace again, this time connecting with Katsumi's chest. She was flung back several feet and lay face down.

"Heh, heh, heh…" The Desian chuckled, "I guess you weren't so tough after all…"

Katsumi rose to her knees, and faced the Desian, pure hatred reflected in her eyes, "Let…My brother…go…" And attempted to rise to her feet and succeeded.

"Hmm…Maybe you are stronger than I thought…Humph! Your life will be short lived!" The Desian rose his mace again.

"All I want…Is my brother back," Katsumi weakly pleaded, "Please…"

"If you want your brother back, come and claim him," And the Desian walked off.

Katsumi tried to run but was too weak and collapsed. She lay face down, unconscious.

_Will Katsumi live? Will Kenji escape the Desians? Find out next chapter!_


	2. Chapter One

Kratos' Past

A/N: _Italics _are peoples' thoughts.

Chapter One

Kratos and Katsumi

"I don't see why you have to bring children along, Colette," Kratos stated as himself, Genis, Lloyd and Colette walked along the pathway to Triet.

"They are my friends, Mr. Kratos, and they are skilled fighters," Colette explained, "And they aren't being a burden. I'm a child too you know!" She giggled and Kratos sighed, not knowing why he came.

"Hey, there's someone on the road!" Genis exclaimed, "She looks hurt!"

There indeed was, a girl on the road, she lay face down, a puddle of blood formed beneath her.

"Holy crap! We gotta help her!" Lloyd broke into a run and knelt beside the girl. The others were close behind. "Turn her over, Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed, "We have to see how bad her injuries are!"

Lloyd did as he was told and turned her over, _I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"What's wrong, Lloyd," Kratos inquired, "Never seen an injured girl before?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Lloyd admitted.

"Then go be sick, we won't watch you," Colette said quickly while looking over the girl's injuries, "And before you come back, try to find some water." She turned to Genis, "Genis, can you find some firewood, I have a feeling that we'll be staying here for a little while."

Genis nodded, "Yeah, sure! I'll be back soon!" and he ran off.

Colette's expression became more serious and fearful, "What do you think happened, Mr. Kratos?"

"Hmm…" Kratos thought for a moment, "Colette, do you remember that big Desian, the one with the Mace?"

Colette nodded, "Uh-huh…What does that have to do with her injuries?" _What is Mr. Kratos getting at?_

"These injuries seemed to be made from that mace, she must've been ambushed by those Desians that attacked you and your friends." Kratos explained.

"I see…" Colette's expression became even more fearful, "We don't have any bandages! How can we help her?" Then Colette got an idea. She took off her cloak and started ripping it into long thin strips, "We'll just use what we have," She explained simply, "She needs it more than I do."

Kratos nodded, "I see your point."

Lloyd came back with a bucket of water in hand, "There was a well over there," He explained while pointing to a forest, "How is she?"

Colette sighed, "We're doing what we can."

Genis came back with the firewood and set it up. He lit the fire with his magic.

Colette took one of the long strips of cloth and folded in half. Then she folded it again, and again until it was about ten centimeters long. "Lloyd, can you hold this?" Colette gave Lloyd the cloth.

"Uh, Ok." Lloyd accepted the cloth, "What're you gonna do with it?"

Colette didn't answer, she took off the girl's cloak, revealing a sleeveless light blue shirt. "Can I have the cloth back, Lloyd?"

Lloyd handed back the cloth wordlessly.

Colette wet the cloth and started to clean the wound on the girl's right arm. When she was done, she handed the cloth back to Lloyd and took another long strip of cloth, and wrapped it around the wound and tied the ends of the cloth up tight. Then, she turned to Lloyd and Genis, "You two turn around." She said.

"Why?" Genis and Lloyd asked in unison.

"Because we are tending to a **girl **and you two are **boys**." Colette explained.

"Yeah, so?" Lloyd stated.

"This girl has a serious injury in her **chest**. And you know what women have…" Colette crossed her arms.

"…Aw ew!" Lloyd covered his eyes, "Don't give me anymore details! I think I'm gonna barf again…" _But…It does sound appealing…_

"I agree with Lloyd…Tell us when you're done!" Genis stood up and was about to walk off, but instead he turned around and asked, "Why does Kratos get to stay?"

"Mr. Kratos is more mature than you and Lloyd." Colette explained, "Mr. Kratos doesn't look at a women's…upper area on purpose…"

"Whatever," Genis walked off, Lloyd followed.

Colette turned to Kratos, "Umm…Mr. Kratos, can you help me clean and bandage her wound?"

Kratos nodded, "Of course,"

Together, they quickly cleaned and bandaged the girl's wound. All they could do was wait.

"You two can come back now!" Colette called to Lloyd and Genis.

"Finally!" Lloyd exclaimed, I think Kratos was taking his sweet, old time!" Lloyd shot a look at Kratos.

"Are you suggesting that I am a pervert?" Kratos inquired.

"No, all I'm saying is that – " Lloyd didn't finish his sentence.

A slight groan was heard from the girl as she slowly awoke.

"Hey, she woke up!" Genis cheered.

The girl looked at them all with fear in her eyes, which was quickly replaced with confusion, and then rage. "What have you done with my brother!" She hoarsely shouted.

Colette remained calm, "We have done nothing. We don't even know your brother. Who are you, how did you get injured?"

The girl calmed down slightly, pondering whether she should trust them or not, "My name is Katsumi Yumé. My younger step-brother and I were ambushed by a few of Desians…" Katsumi choked back sobs, and wiped away her tears with the back of her left hand, "They…They took him…The Desians took him…"

"We'll help you find your brother," Kratos reassured, "Until then, you can travel with us, if you wish."

"…" Katsumi started at Kratos, "D-do I know you?"

"…" Kratos was taken aback at the question, "I'm not sure,"

Katsumi quickly dismissed the thought and found that her wounds have been bandaged. She looked back up at the people infront of her and grinned half-heartedly, "Thank you."

Lloyd grinned, "No problem!"

"May I asked for your names?" Katsumi asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd, this is Genis, this is Kratos and this is Colette, the Chosen."

"The…The Chosen? Do you know that the Desians attacked us because they were looking for you?" Katsumi calmed down after seeing the sadness in Colette's eyes, "I'm not mad at you, Colette. I'm just scared about my brother."

Colette giggled, "Ok then. How's your chest and arm?"

"Lemme check," Katsumi tried to shift her weight to her right arm, which collapsed instantly. Katsumi grimaced and then grinned, "I think I broke it." Then, she tried to stand up, her chest was hurting with an excruciating pain, so she sat back down, "Standing ain't too smart right now, heh, oh well," Katsumi grinned, "It could be worse, I could've broken m'sword, and everything else in my body, heh."

Kratos smirked, "Always the optimist?"

"Yeah, I can't help it, my step-mother said my Mom was like that too, before she died…Then my Dad couldn't take care of me…She said that I had a brother, but I don't know where he is, if he's still alive…" Katsumi smirked, "I'll find 'em. But 'fore then, I'll find my step-brother, Kenji." Then she added quietly, "If those Desian bastards lay one finger on him…"

"Don't worry!" Genis grinned, "We'll find your brother!"

Colette nodded, "Yep! We'll help you!"

"Thank you. You guys are so helpful. I will do what I can to help you guys." Katsumi turned to Colette, "Hey, you need to break the seals, right?"

Colette nodded.

"I'll help you. I know where one or two of 'em are, heh." Katsumi gave the thumbs up.

"But before anything, I think we should all get some rest," Kratos crossed his arms, "I'll watch out for Desians."

"Thanks, Mr. Kratos!" Colette exclaimed happily.

Everyone settled down and went to sleep, except for Katsumi. Kratos noticed this and inquired, "Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep." Katsumi replied, her hands behind her head.

"Why not?"

"I want to know where I remember you from."

"Sleep on it."

"You know where I know you from, don't you, Kratos?"

"Possibly."

"I bet you do."

"Like I said, possibly."

"Are you a father, Kratos?"

"…"

"What's that, couldn't hear ya."

"…yes…"

"Where're your kids?"

"I'm not sure…Do you remember your family at all?" It was obvious that Kratos was trying to change the subject.

Katsumi sighed, "I don't remember anything before I turned eleven."

"I see…" Kratos sighed.

"Yeah, oh well…Maybe there's something I don't wanna remember…" Katsumi sighed.

"Katsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know who your father is," Kratos' voice trailed off.

Katsumi sat up, ignoring the excruciating pain in her chest, "Who?"

_I'm sorry to cut y'all off like this, but I wanted there to be SOME suspense…I probably told too much in the first chapter…thinks about it Nah, I didn't. You won't find out who Katsumi's brother is until MUCH later. Muahahaha…(SPOILER!)_

_Anyways, please review, I love reviews! I'm sorry if some of this crap doesn't make any sense…I haven't beaten the game yet… _

_RR!_


End file.
